


Dizzy

by pushupindrag



Series: Parts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Getting Together, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Ron opens up to Bill about his feelings for Hermione, and Bill convinces him to sort it out.It’s late, really late. And the burrow is quiet.He and Bill are the only ones up, passing a bottle of watered down fire whiskey back and forth.It had officially been four months since the battle, and they were the last up.





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> More bad fic? You got it! More Ron centered stuff cause I project like a motherfucker!
> 
> Come chat with me about these guys on my tumblr [here](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/) if you want!
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

It’s late, really late. And the burrow is quiet.

He and Bill are the only ones up, passing a bottle of watered down fire whiskey back and forth.

It had officially been four months since the battle, and they were the last up.

He hadn’t spent that much time with Bill, not since going to Hogwarts. But since coming back, they had grown closer, they all had.

Fleur had been the last up before them, kissing Bill’s cheek before swaying up the stairs. Which had gotten Ron thinking of something other than the tragedy that happened.

Maybe it was the closeness he felt to Bill now, or the darkness giving him some false sense of security that makes him talk, but it was probably the whiskey.

“How did you know you loved Fleur?”

Bill doesn’t hesitate. “I felt at peace when I looked at her. I looked at her and felt safe. I spoke to her and couldn’t imagine anyone else ever speaking.”

And the resonates. It really does. For all that Hermione got on his nerves and sometimes drove him mad, he couldn’t imagine seeing anyone else but her.

“Why, who you thinking of?” It’s like the alcohol hasn’t touched Bill, the way he’s smirking. And it’s got enough of a teasing tone to it that Ron finds he’s getting defensive.

“Nobody, none of your business.” He slumps down, knowing how red his face must be.

“Nope little brother, you made it my business when you asked me. Now come on, I bet I know who it is.”

“You tell me who you think it is then Billiam.”

“Well Ronald, I think you have a glaringly obvious crush on one Hermione Granger and it has been obvious forever! Mum told me.”

“Mums a big mouth.” Ron brings his arms up so he can bury his face in them, groaning.

“Oh come on it’s cute, i’m not sure why you’re asking me though Ron. Wouldn’t you go to Harry with this?”

“You’re married to Fleur. I’de rather ask you than the guy who’s dating my sister.” He shivers at that, grimacing. It was still a bit weird, Harry and Ginny.

Bill leans forward, pointing at Ron with a grin “That’s a very good point Ron, a very good point. What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know.” Ron sits up, leaning back before taking a slug from the bottle Bill slides in front of him and he carries on.

“I just want to be with her you know, she’s a good thing. There’s not a lot of those around nowadays, I don’t want to lose one of the good things I have.”

“A good thing huh?” And it’s like Ron can’t stop talking once he’s started. Bill wasn’t taking the piss out of him anymore, he was sitting with his chin in his hand waiting for Ron to talk. Plus the whiskey had loosened his tongue.

“Such a good thing, she was always there for me. Always ready to help with my homework and she got us out of so much trouble with that brain of hers! She’s so smart! So so smart! Cleverer than me anyday, I don’t know where she stores it all. And she’s so soft sometimes, so willing to talk and explain. Even when she was getting on my nerves or drove me mad, when I needed her she was there. Talking, even when she’s babbling about something I don’t understand she’s mesmerising.”

He can’t stop himself, and the small humming noises of affirmation from Bill don’t help.

“She always took time for me, and now she’s gone back to Hogwarts I feel like a piece of me is missing. I know it was always the three of us, me her and Harry, but now Harry’s all wrapped up with Ginny I feel removed even though we write letters to each other every day and I see Harry all the time. I just want to be near to her. I don’t even have to talk, just be close. She’s beautiful, eyes sparkling and skin, her skin is so soft. And her lips, it felt like belonging when we kissed, like we could do anything-”

“Wait you kissed? Good on you bro!” Bill holds his hand up for a high five and Ron indulges him. “What are you worried about then?”

“We kissed in the heat of the moment, during the battle.” He swallows then with a wince, but makes himself carry on. “I’m not sure if it was her doing it or the adrenaline. I don’t want to open up to her and find out she doesn’t feel the same. We basically avoided each other while we were all stuck here for that month before she went back, I think it’s easier without her here, at least I have a reason not to see her now. I thought with the avoidance that she didn’t feel the same but then the letters, she sounded so fond and affectionate? I don’t know what that means.”

“You said you write everyday though? That’s got to mean something Ronny even though you guys avoided each other, and there’s more to the avoidance that just awkwardness. A lot went on Ron, a lot you had to process on your own and I still think you need to process. However I think you need to talk it out with her in person to get at least one thing settled, especially before you go off to the Ministry and work as an Auror. Which by the way, i’m very proud of you for!”

“Thanks Bill. And do you really think I should talk to her?”

“Absolutely. Me and Fleur work because we communicate, we joke and we laugh but we also talk about serious things, things that are bothering us so we can work things out. I think that’s what you need to do too.”

“Maybe i’ll visit tomorrow then, I can send a letter tonight to see if Mcgonagall can open a floo network for a few minutes so I can visit. If not i’ll fly, i’ll find a way!”

“I think you need to lay off the whiskey bro.” Bill takes away the bottle but he’s smiling good naturedly. “Now let’s get you a drink of water and get you off to bed. I’ll write to Minerva.”

“Thanks Bill.” Ron gets up and the room tilts slightly, but he still manages to get a glass of water without spilling anything on himself. Once drank he slowly makes his way to bed, the last thing he hears being Bill scratching a quill against paper as he makes his way out of the kitchen.

He wakes up to a knock in the morning and he groans when the ache in his head starts.

“What?”

“Minerva said you had to be there in fifteen minutes otherwise you aren’t going at all, so hurry up.”

“What? Bill? Why didn’t you wake me up sooner!” He starts panicking, trampling all over Harry who’s sleeping on a camp bed on the floor. “What the hell Bill!”

“It’s my fault she set it so early, but she said she wanted you there for breakfast and gone by the time it’s finished so hurry it up little brother!”

Ron panics, running around the room and bumping into everything as he tries to find clean clothes. He’s not sure if it’s subconsciously or not that he tries to find nice things that seem presentable. Like his nice sweater and his better jeans. And since when did he want to make an effort around Hermione?

“Ron why are you going to Hogwarts? Why didn’t you tell me!” Harry’s blinking up at him from the floor, reaching for his glasses.

Thankfully Bill answers for him. “No such luck Harry, he’s going to go and sort things out with Hermione and I don’t think you want to be there when that happens if you catch my drift.” He snorts then before waltzing out.

Managing to call over his shoulder “Five minutes to get downstairs Ronny.”

“Bloody hell. Harry where’s your comb?”

“You never brush your hair-”

“Sod it I need to brush my teeth, see you later.” And then he’s in the bathroom, rushing his teeth in record time before clattering downstairs and into the fireplace.

“Later Ron.” Bill has his arms crossed while he waits beside the fireplace, and he’s smirking as if it’s the funniest thing in the world.

“Later, Hogwarts.” And then he’s dizzily landing at Mcgonagall’s feet. “Good morning Professor.”

“Good morning Ronald, go straight to the classroom left of the kitchens, Hermione will be in there, I didn’t say you were coming.”

“Thanks, good seeing you again.” He hugs her without thinking, still in a sleep fog that’s not helped by his impending headache. She hugs him back though, and it’s so comforting he’s not sure he wants to let go.

Ever proper though, Mcgonagall let’s go with a slight cough and pats his shoulder, turning him around and herding him out of the door.

Clumsily Ron makes his way to the classroom left of the kitchens, confused as to why she hadn’t sent him to the great hall.

He understands though when he gets there. The classroom is full of all twelve last year students. Some still in pyjamas, sitting on mattresses in the center of the room.

Luna spots him first, lazily staring from under Neville’s arm.

“Ronald! How nice to see you!”

And then of course everybody is chiming in.

“Ron!” Neville gets up, and it looks as though he’s going to hug him before he’s unceremoniously barged out of the way. And then he has an armful of Hermione who throws herself at him.

“You haven’t written in ages! Where’s Harry? How’s the Burrow? What are you doing here?” Then she hits him in the arm “Why didn’t you say you were coming idiot!”

“I”m sorry, it was a quick decision.” He lets go to hug Neville who’s gone red with how hard he’s trying not to laugh. “Look, do you want to go somewhere private?”

“Sure, let me grab my books for first class though.”

“Of course, how’s the studying going guys? Still hard as all hell?”

There’s a chorus of murmurs and agreement from the entire group, most of whom have gone back to their breakfast.

“Good to hear it, you ready Hermione?”

  
“Yes!” Her bag seemed to be full to bursting, but she carried it with ease. “Shall we go to the lake? Mornings are lovely this time of year.”

“Okay.” And it’s like old times as he dutifully follows her, and it takes all he can not to grab for her hand.

They barely pass anybody as they make their way to the edge of the lake, settling on the grass. Hermione was right, the sun’s still in the process of rising and the way it reflects on the lake is stunning.

Flopping down Ron stretches out, arms cushioning his head. And then he hears Hermione snort.

“What are you laughing about?”

“Ron, you’re not wearing any shoes!” And then she’s off, snorting with how hard she was laughing doubled over. All Ron can do is watch not even caring that he apparently isn’t wearing shoes, his heart fills as he stares at her smile, the way her eyes squeeze tight with how hard she’s laughing. And maybe there’s still some remnant of whiskey on his tongue because he blurts out,

“You’re beautiful you know.” Before he can stop himself.

It takes her a minute to stop laughing, and even when she does stop she has to ask through stilted breath. “What?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Ron, if this is some kind of joke-”

Frowning, he sits up “Why would I be joking?”

“Because everybody always is joking with comments like that, just because we kissed doesn’t mean you get to get away with teasing like that-”

“I’m not joking Hermione, you’re beautiful. I should have told you sooner. And i’de tease you regardless of whether we kissed or not, but never about stuff like that and you know it.”

She nods slightly “I know, I should trust you a little more with things like that. That doesn’t explain anything though.”

“Hermione, maybe i’m still drunk from yesterday, or maybe i’m sick and tired of all this back and forth but I can’t stand you not knowing anymore. I like you, have for a long time. And I hope you like me too.”

“Well you are a lightweight.” She muses quietly at the first part before the second catches up with her and she blushes bright red. “And I do Ron, I mean.” She coughs, looking away “I wouldn’t kiss you if I didn’t.”

“Even though I get on your nerves.” Ron leans forward, trying to catch her eye. He doesn’t know where the confidence has come from, and even though it wasn’t easy to admit, he’s glad he did. Her affirmation that she liked him back was enough to spur him on.

“Yes, even though you drive me mad sometimes.” Finally she turns her head and suddenly they’re closer than Ron expected.

Instead of backing away like his first instinct wants him to, he leans forward instead, pushing their mouths together. It’s gentle, and he doesn’t press, just in case Hermione doesn’t want it, but she pushes back, hand going to his cheek.

It’s awkward, because it’s them, and the pair had always been awkward. But it’s nice, and Ron feels more settled than he had in a long time just by kissing her. It’s not sloppy like previous experience had been, it’s a little dry and hesitant.

But still when they break away they’re breathless, and both chuckle, retreating back to their own spaces shyly.

“Well I didn’t taste any alcohol on you, so maybe you’re braver than you though Ron.”

“Maybe I am. So, we like eachother? We’ve decided that?”

“I think we just proved that. What do you want to do from here?”

Both are silent then for a few minutes. “We could take this slow and see where it goes?” Hermione is the one to suggest it and Ron nods, it sounded like the best option. Hermione was right most of the time, and slow sounded good.

“I guess we could do that-” He’s interrupted by a shout, albeit a rather dreamy sounding one.

“Hermione we have to get to class!”

“Oh that’s Luna.” Hermione smiles, ducking her head again as she tucks her hair behind her ear before shouting back “Coming Luna!”.

Ron’s up first, helping Hermione up before pulling her in by her hand, planting a small kiss on her lips. “I swear somebody slipped me some Felix Felicis or something.”

“I’m glad they did, if this is the outcome, but now I really have to go, you must be getting back too.”

“That’s true.” Ron let’s go, before they walk back to the castle.

“I’ll write to you later.” Hermione leaves with a small wave a blush high on her cheeks that Ron knows he won’t be able to get out of his mind, and he grins back with a wave.

“Alright, bye Hermione bye Luna.”

“Bye Ronald, nice seeing you.” Luna’s got that sparkle in her eye that means she’s know’s what was happening and Ron can barely keep his voice steady. It was one thing he and Hermione had, but another for everybody to know, not yet at least.

  
“You too.”

“Bye Ron.” They’re both off then, Luna bumping into Hermione occasionally and laughing.

Slowly he makes his way back to the fireplace, waiting at the stairs to Dumbledore's old office. He’s too happy to actually see anything, and all Mcgonagall does is roll her eyes when she see’s the dopy smile on his face.

“Tell you mother I say hello Mr Weasley, and send my best to Potter.”

“Will do Professor. The Burrow.” Another dizzy spell later and he’s back at home.

Bill’s there, tapping his foot with an expectant look on his face. “”Well?”

“It went well. And now i’m off to bed-”

“Oh no no, I need details little brother.” Bill get’s him in a headlock, dragging him upstairs. “Out of the earshot of mum,” He crashes into Ron’s room laughing “and you Harry, go and find dad or something-”

“No, this involves both of my best friends I want to hear it!” Harry has his glasses on, but it looks as though he went straight back to sleep when Ron had left, although to be fair Ron had only been gone for forty five minutes maximum.

“Well suit yourself.” Bill shuts the door behind him, throwing himself across Ron’s bed. Ron himself stay stood up.

“There’s not much to tell-”

“Of course there is you’re grinning like a damn fool now come on little brother stop holding out!”  
  
“I’m not holding out, I went, we talked and sorted things out and I came back.” He leans against the door, squirming a little as both Bill and Harry stare at him.

“What?” He gets defensive again as Harry narrows his eyes.

“It’s just a bit weird is all, you guys are my best friends! It’s weird you’re together now-”

“It’s weird you’re dating my sister but I don’t glare at you do I?” Ron can’t help but snap, and he can see Harry reel a little but nod.

“I’m not not happy for you both! But it’s gonna take me time to get my head around it! The amount of times you argued and I had to be a go between-”

Bill interrupts, leaning to tap Harry on the head “That my dear Harry, is how those two dorks flirted. Wasn’t the most effective way to flirt but both of them are stunted emotionally you know-”

“Oi!” Ron’s laughing though because although it’s hard to hear he know’s it’s true.

“I guess yeah, it must have been pretty obvious to people.”

“Not half, mum knew! And dad!”

“Yeah okay it was really obvious then, but to be fair I had a lot of other things to worry about!” It’s nice hearing Harry be able to chuckle a little at that, and Ron manages to let out the breath he had been holding.

“So did you snog her then Ronny boy?”

Both Harry and Ron groan then loudly and Harry covers his ears “I did tell you to leave Harry, now tell me Ron, you owe me!”

Ron buries his face in his hands, but it’s more to cover how wide he’s smiling.

“We didn’t snog, that’s gross. But we kissed yeah.”

“How was it, still felt like belonging huh?”

“Shut up Bill-”

“Belonging?” Harry sits up properly, leaning forward and Ron slides down the door, trying to bury his head fully into his crossed arms.

“Oh yeah, Ron got really sappy last night. So, did it Ron?”

“It did yeah.”  
  
“I’m bloody glad it did, now i’m going. Thank’s for the details Ron Fleur will be delighted-”

“Wait Fleur?”

“I only told her, you know how much of a romantic she is, she thinks you guys are sweet.”

“Shove off Bill.”

“With pleasure.” He gets up, and it’s the first time in this whole ordeal that Ron can see the tiredness behind his eyes.

“Go get some sleep okay?”

“Way ahead of you Ron, now budge.” Ron does, struggling up and over to his bed as Bill unlocks the door.

“Later Bill.” Harry yawns, and then Bill’s gone with a wave. “So, Ron.”

And here come the questions. Ron just makes a show of shuffling out of his clothes and back into bed but Harry just waits, so he turns to Harry once he’s settled.

“What?”

“You really like Hermione? Honestly?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t be up at six in the bloody morning if I didn’t.”

“Cause she’s like a sister to me Ron, and I don’t want you messing her up-”

“Harry-”

“No Ron! You and Hermione argue all of the time,I don’t this to add any more strain.”

“I think it’d help. Things are different know Harry you know they are.”

“That’s what i’m worried about. If it’s just because of the circumstance.”

“I’ve liked Hermione forever, you know I have. Like Bill said I wasn’t subtle. I’ve only admitted it to myself this past year though. I won’t ruin this Harry, i’ll try my damn best not to.”

“Alright, but i’ll punch you if you hurt her.”

“I think mum would first, you could be second though.”

“Yeah alright. Nap?”

“Nap.” Ron settles back under his covers, pulling the quilt over his head. And it’s only then that he lets himself think about what happened.

He goes back to sleep with a smile on his face and his heart full.


End file.
